The Bicycle and Emmett
by Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolves
Summary: It's christmas time at the Cullen house and this year Nessie gets a bike, so what dose Emmett do to it? Will have a bit of We Have to Get Ang, It's Very Important. it's rated T but it is M in some chapters, but no lemons, just some of emmett's punishments
1. The bicycle and emmett

**I thought of this story a few weeks ago i just couldn't think of how to write it, i was sitting on my little sisters bike (she's 7) waiting for my dad to get home so that the door could be unlocked and i thought of it.**

**enjoy**

_It's Christmas, Nessie (is 2 but looks 8 or 9) gets a bike. One word tells you everything: Emmett._

Emmett's POV.

Ok, here's what happened.

Bella and Edward had taken Nessie home to bed, even though it was early for her, she had been up very early this morning opening her Christmas presents.

Of course, Alice had given her clothing, Jasper and I had given her a Nintendo DS and all the games possible for it, Rosalie had given her a diamond tiara, Esme and Carlisle had given her a huge book collection, Bella and Edward gave her a bike, as she had seen Bella and Jacob's and wanted one but, of course, Bella and Edward had said no, the mutt on the other hand had said yes, so they all came to a comprise of getting her a bicycle instead (custom made).

Everyone else was out hunting apart me from me and Rosalie, who was on the piano, and it, it just sat there staring at me while I watched a Football match.

It's yellow frame with green writing along the side that read Renesmee, and then its green bits of plastic out of the handle bars.

I so badly wanted to have a go on it so, I did.

My only problem is that when I sat on it, it kinda made a funny noise. I was then on the ground, with bits of metal sticking into my bum, dick and balls. Believe me, you don't want to try it.

When I got up I realised that I had crushed the bike, major woops.

Rosalie was on the ground, having laughing fits at the big pile of colourful metal that is where a bike stood 2 seconds ago.

Bella and Edward are going to kill me, mind you that is, if Jacob and Nessie don't kill me first.

**Review**


	2. Wrath of the lock ness monster

**due to some people asking me for a second chapter i diecided that i will write you guys one, only coz i love you all!**

**you should all thank Red Reaper and BubbiGurl23 for asking me for it.**

Emmett's POV

I'm not as skilled as Alice with keeping things from Edward, so I didn't have a hope in hell of keeping this from him when he finally came into range of hearing my thoughts.

I didn't have long before I would have to stash the evidence, but where to hide it?

I know!

I ran out to my jeep with the mangled bike and some string. I opened the hood of the jeep and quickly stuffed it under, tieing it up there with the string I had brought out with me, then ran back inside.

Damn it! ALICE. I'd forgoten about her in my urgency to hide the evidence. Everyone was waiting for me when I got back inside, even Nessie – who was in her silk PJ's and tapping her foot- I knew I was in for the yelling at of a life time, you could probably hear them yelling at me from space!

"Where's my bike Emmett?" She asked, oh no it was the calm voice, i'm really in for it now.

"Umm, you had it last." I said glancing at the window to see if I would be able to run out of it if need be. But ofcourse, Bella saw my eyes dart over, Edward heard me and Alice saw my plan so, Bella steped in front of the window with Edward following close behind her; he kinda looked like a mouse chasing cheese it wanted to eat, but can't have.

Edward let out a growl, so that Bella had to grab his hand to keep him in place, gee, I guess I know who wears the pants in their family, not Eddie.

Again, I got another growl from him and a pissed off look/glare from Bella, who probably guessed what I had thought.

"Yes and I left it here when I left 10 minutes ago to go to bed, so where is it, because Rosalie would tell me if she took it and that only leaves you. So spill, NOW."

"I can't say I know where it is I'm afraid." Quick think about Rosalie to distract me! Her body, yep that dose the trick.

I was to busy thinking about Rosalie to notice that Jacob arrived and rushed into the room.

"Nessie, sweetie whats the matter? Alice said that something had happened, are you hurt." I watched as Jacob ran over to Nessie and gave her a hug then was told by her to stand behind her. Which was actually a funny sight considering the size of him compared to her.

Edward was really starting to get pissed off at me and my thoughts.

Nessie composed her face into a blank exspression, oh no here it comes.

"EMMETT CULLEN WHERE IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT!" she yelled at me and had a huge force behind it.

"I don't know Nessie. You'll have to ask someone else, sorry." (just as if he is trying to sweet talk his way out of the situation.)

"Alice?"

Alice darted outside probably to get the bike as she would have seen where I'd put it, great, and now Edward knows where it is, although he probably knew where it was from Alice telling him.

Alice came back inside with the bike in her tiny little hand. When Nessie saw this I knew I was positively dead meat now.

"EMMETT CULLEN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BIKE!" She screamed at me with a very loud voice for someone who looks 8.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod and Jasper ran at me, pinning my arms behind my back while Nessie came over and started kicking and thumping me.

After Nessie was down, Edward came over and pulled one arm off then chucked it to Bella who ran outside with it, probably to hide it because I hide Nessie's mangled bike.

**review**


	3. here armie, armie

**Once again i know that i was going to stop last chapter but i was asked for another chapter on where he finds his arm. So thank Lizzie 2.0 and** **Red Reaper.**

**oh and just to clear it up incase u didn't know why Bella took Emmett's arm and hid it, that was because he had hid Nessie's bike when he broke it, so that was Emmett's punishment for distroying the bike.**

Emmett's POV

I had been searching all night for my arm and it was close to what is meant to be sunrise if you can see a sun that is, and I still didn't have a clue where the hell Bella had hid it. I was starting to get pissed off. They were destroying my Rose time.

So far, I had searched in all the Olympic mountain ranges, Edward and Bella's bloody meadow, down the border of La Plush, in Charlie's house and a million other places that I could think of.

I was getting desperate now, I know I'm a huge loser for doing this but, I am at breaking point so, I had down the first thing that had come to my mind. I was calling for my arm.

"Emmett's right arm, where are you?"

I was now combing the streets of Forks for any clue that I might be close to my right arm. I know that I could have just followed Bella's scent, but what do you think I have been doing. Bloody Bella wanted to hide it so well that she ran over ever surface of Forks! She never does something to the halfway point.

"Here armie, armie" I was now going down a street that was lined with houses, when I caught the strongest scent of Bella's and it lead up to a house.

I skillfully worked my magic and broke into the house – a house I don't know and don't care.

I followed it into a room on the second story of the house, that very obviously belonged to a teenage guy, I was guessing that he was around 16 - girls in bikini's all over his wall - very young trying to be cool or what he thinks is cool no doubt.

I wasn't paying much attention to the sleeping boy in the bed, until I found a photo of a graduation. Bella and Edward's graduation that is.

I rushed over to the bed to confirm my assumption of whose room I was in and got it right.

Newton's!

That is so funny! I had to keep my laughter inside of me, which is a really hard thing to do.

I all of a sudden knew where in his room my arm would be.

I rushed over to his wardrobe and found a huge box at the back of it. My arm was inside of it along with a whole lot of porn magazines!

I knew what I had to do at once. I grabbed all of the porn magazines and ran around the house putting them everywhere for his parents to see when they woke up and some in their room so that when his mum was accusing his dad he would have to take the blame for it and confess it was his!

When I returned home I found everyone leaving all of a sudden, I pulled Rose who was looking as hot as ever aside and kissed her so passionately.

But she pulled away way to soon. "Not now Emmett, I'll give you your "Emm time" later on, but right now we are going to go and watch Mike's mum and dad reactions to you little trick."

We all ran to the Newton's place and hid around the property, I was perched on top of a tree branch and had a good view of their kitchen. Maybe say where everyone else was hiding.

Mrs. Newton was the first up and like I had hoped, the first to see the porn.

"WHAT IS THIS? FRED IS THIS FILTHY THING YOURS! HOW COULD YOU!" Mr. Newton woke up with at start at just stared at his wife confused.

"What are you on about?" he asked in a sleepy tone, Mrs. Newton chucked the porn magazine (that I had left on the dresser) at her husband.

It took a little while for Mr. Newton to realise what was on the magazine's front cover.

"MIKE! GET HERE NOW!" After a few minutes Mike walked into the room, holding a teddy in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other. He was wearing a dressing gown and it didn't sound like there were any clothes on underneath.

"Wwwhhhaaaattttt" mike said yawing then pulling his hand down from rubbing his eyes, but then, his hand got caught on the dressing gown cord and undid revealing his naked body underneath – something I definitely didn't want to see!

I couldn't hold it in anymore I started laughing and so hard that I fell out of the tree and continued to laugh as I rolled around on the ground.

Jasper, who was also laughing had to come over and drag me out of sight as the Newton's looked out of the master bedroom window to see who was laughing and what fell.

"Emmett!!! Get up now they are coming to see what that was!" Alice said helping Jasper to drag me away.

I still didn't. I just lay there laughing.

"Emm, honey, please get up and it can be double Emm time." Rose said to me, I jumped up and started running towards home with Rose's hand in my hand.

I just want to say one thing for the future,

I think that you should put a bit more detail into your stories,

Just to make them last a bit longer, and to fill little gaps,

**Review**


	4. YOU WHAT!

**Once again I have been asked for more for this story so here it is.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter it comes to you from; ilovedwardcullenXDXD, Book Mad TJ asking for more chapters and i have at least one more chapter to add onto it and it will be mainly deticated to Book Mad TJ coz he has asked for something in it so just wait and you will be rewarded!**

**feel free to review asking for a new chapter, coz incase u haven't noticed yet i accept when u ask me to write more.**

Emmett's POV

Ontop of having my arm revomed from it's soccet and hidden in Forks, I got the lucky job of buying Nessie a new bike.

I was in my jeep driving to Seattle with Nessie - who was in her boosterseat in the backseat- so that she could pick the _perfect _new bike.

"Emmett, I know what type of bike I want." Nessie announced, when we reached Seattle.

"Ok, tell me when you want to go into a store, ok?" I said as I looked at her –she had her ipod in that Edward had given her last year before we faced the Volturri - her hair was in a high pony tail, and she wore a green and blue dress.

"Ok" she said as she glaced up from her ipod screen and looked out the window.

After driving around the whole of Seattle_ TWICE_, Nessie finally told me to stop infront of a motobike shop, on the outskirts of Seattle.

I parked my jeep in an allyway hidden from the eyes of theifs.

The road was littered with bums and people who are most likely drug dealers, or druggies. I pulled Nessie closer to me; even though I knew she would be fine, they didn't know that and my family probably wouldn't like it if we had to move all of a sudden because the FBI got wind of us... I hated the last time they started to track us, god that was pure hell, I had to distroy Mr Jeep- my Jeep now is actually Mr Jeep II.

The bike store that Nessie wanted to walk into was a rundown shack, I couldn't work out why the hell she wanted a bike from this place and not some fancy place. I was sure that everyone would have told her to make make me pay a fortune for a new bike.

When we walked into the store a bell chimed and a greasy haired sleasy sales man came out of the backroom which, was covered up by a bunch of beads hanging down where the door was meant to be.

"Welcome to Mike's Bikes. I'm Mike, and what can I do for you today sir?" He grinned the the whole time showing his grotty yellow teeth, he needed a good shave and smelled like he hadn't washed in days.

"My Niece wants a bik-"

"Ah, first bike?" Mike said still grinning, what the hell is it with Mike's and being slime balls?

"No, actually it's my second, my first bike broke yesterday in a crash, so I wanted something better lasting." Nessie jumped in, Mike's eyes seamed to shine at the thought of a sale.

"Well here at Mike's Bikes, you will find the perfect Bike for you little missy." Mike pinched Nessie's cheeks, then walked to the far left wall where a range of little motobikes were set up.

"Any here take your fancy Nessie?" I asked, as she examined a green 2007 KLX110.

"Hmm, this one" Nessie said getting onto the bike.

"Ah, yes the 2007 KLX110, what a bike. It's one of the best for off road riding, it will teach you little missy safe riding techniques and help you gain confidence without the added complications of having to learn clutch control," Mike said running his hand along the bike.

"How much is it?" I had a feeling that it would be more expensive here then if we went to a Kawasaki motorbike shop.

"$5,740, but that doesn't include the gear. With all the gear it's $7,000." I knew it! The sleaze ball was ripping me off!

"Ok, we'll take it with the gear" replied Nessie as she went over to get some matching gear.

"Great! If you'd like to come over to the desk and pay." Mike said walking over to the desk to an ancient fashion computer.

I handed him $7,000 as Nessie tried to reach up to grab a matching green helmet off the top shelf, she could probably jump up and get it but then you have Mike asking questions.

"This helmet Emmett and the matching green gear." She said in her high-pitched voice as I walked over to grab the helmet and gear.

"Ok, Nessie you wait here and I'll go put the bike into the car." Though just as I was picking up the bike Mike came scurrying over.

"Do you need a hand with that?" he asked with a look on his face that I was going to say no to the help, it must be his lucky day.

"No" I said as Mike opened the door relief flooding into his face.

I carried the bike around to the alley where my baby was and put it into the back, moving Nessie's booster seat up the front. I locked my baby back up and went inside to get Nessie

Once again the bell chimed over head when I walked through the shop door.

"Kay Nessie, you ready to go? Will pick up some petrol on the way home." I said as Nessie came around the corner from behind some big bikes that hid her.

She Nodded and lead the way out the door.

"Come back soon." The dike Mike called from behind his desk.

Nessie and I walked back into the alleyway to find my car gone.

"What? What? It... It was ju-just here a minute ago. Wh-Wh-Where did it go?" I was having a full panick attack. I hadn't even heard the alarm go off.

My knees gave way and I fell face first onto the ground. I lay there for a minute or to before I heard the footsteps approaching Nessie and me.

I looked up to see who was coming and found Nessie gone.

"Oh SHIT!" Bella's gonna kill me, then Edward will bring me back to life so that he can kill me, then Jacob will bring me back to life so that he can kill me too, then Rose, then Alice, and once they have all killed me Esme will bring me back so that I can clean up the mess that they made when they killed me!" I was now running up and down the allyway –at a human pace- thinking of what I should do next.

"Alice did you get all that?" Edward called, when two approching feet stopped at the mouth of the allyway.

I spun around to see my Nessie on Jacob's sholders, and everyone - excluding Alice who jumped down from a fire staircase with a video camera in hand- standing next to Jacob and Nessie at the entrace to the alley.

"What was that for! You made me have a heart attack!" I cried

"Oh shut up Emmett, you can't have a heart attack! And that was the _second part_ of your punishment for destroying Nessie's bike." Bella replyed, taking Nessie from Jacob and giving her a hug with Edward.

"Where is Mr Jeep II?"

"We sold him to the owner of the bike store just them for $7,000." Jasper replyed through laughter.

"_YOU WHAT!?_"

"Listen closly Emmett, otherwise your tiny brain won't understand what were saying. We sold your jeep for the money that you just paid for the motorbike." Alice said slowly and clearly.

I looked up at Rosalie to see if Alice was telling the truth. She just nodded not meeting my eyes.

I fell on the ground again in hysterics; bad hysterics.

I was probably there for a few minutes when I heard my baby's engine start up on the street. My head flew up and I bolted to get to where I had heard my baby call my name from.

She was there. In the street with Carlisle in the driver's seat.

"Now Emmett have you learnt your lesson?" Esme asked me and I flung the door open.

I didn't reply.

"Baby, I thought I had lost you! It's ok now Emmy is here." I suddenly had a smack across the back of my head more than likely from Rosalie, who was now in the passager seat, so that we could begin our drive home.

**review so i know what u want**


	5. Fat man and Stick Boy

**Ok please review, again Mad Book TJ has done a wonderful job at reviewing and that is why this chapter was made.**

**Ok incase there is some confussion in this i have to explain about the keyboard.**

**If you have seen the Simpson's episode where they go to a toy store and there is a gaint keyboard on the floor of the toy store and homer is playing on it. Well it's one of them, ask if your still confussed.**

Emmett's POV

"Emmett, are you ready yet?" called Nessie as she bounced through the door. Today she was wearing a yellow dress with a pink ribbon around her middle.

Today, I got the even luckier task of taking Nessie toy shopping to get what ever the hell she wants as an extra part of my punishment for turning her bike into a frizzbie.

"Yep, I was waiting on you to arrive, now, so that we don't have a repeat of yesterday were going to be taking the Volvo. So come on." I said as I opened the door for her to walk out to the gararge.

Leaning on the driver's side door of the volvo was Edward.

"Your not taking the volvo emmett, you have your own car." He said as Bella came around the corner to stand at his side.

"But can't I just take the volvo?" I pleaded with edward.

"No, I need it and even if I didn't need it I would still be saying no. Anyway you will fit more toys into your jeep then what you would into my volvo." He said as Nessie hugged both of them and the jumpped into the jeep.

"Fine." I gave in, Edward probably dose need it cause he dosen't do anything with Bella in his free time but talk. Edward let out a growl as I jumpped into my baby and drove away.

We drove to Seattle to a shopping center where there were a ton of toy stores. After we finished in them, we were going to go to little toy stores all over Seattle. It's not that bad a punishment because I love toy storysThey are so much fun to play in! The downside to this is the paying for the toys.

I was pushing two trolleys of toys around the store when I saw it. Why did someone have to make giant keyboards that on the floor? I can't resist them!

I ran up and started jumping all over it just to make the sound eco from the speakers. I wasn't making any particaullar tune with a sercurity guard came up to me.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to get off the keyboard now." He was a balding man in his mid 40's (most likely) and look absolutely terrified of me. I'm gonna have some fun with this guy.

I read his name tag before starting, "But Bruce, there are a few things wrong there. One, I'm not a sir as I have never been dubbed by a queen. Two, I'm refered to as the almighty Emmett the bear fighter, and three, if you didn't want people on the keybord why have it here?" I smiled as I said it all trying not to laugh my head off. I thought I had put up some good arguments. Nessie just walked away to go look for more toys.

"Ok, what drugs are you on?" the sercurity guard asked, trying to put some authority onto his shaking voice.

"Not on any drugs." I replied simply, a smile in my voice.

"Sure your not 'almighty Emmett the bear fighter', only someone on drugs or suicidal would go around fighting bears." He said slowly as if trying to talk to someone handicapped.

"Bruce mate, you might need people to speak slowly so you can understand it but I don't, so stop talking to me like I'm special." I spoke it back slowly to him, and when I did colour, rushed to his face out of embarrassment. When I finished, I noticed a pile of toys walking toward me and Bruce. The pile was so high that you couldn't see the person behind it.

"All done, now on to the next shop." Nessie's voice came from behind the toys as she dumpted them into the empty trolley, that she had been pushing. Bruce was wide eyed when he saw Nessie and the load of toys she was carrying.

"Hey sweetie" Bruce said bending down to Nessie's hight.

"What's he done now." Nessie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked as cofussion slowly crossed his face.

"What has he done this time." Nessie said slowly.

"Your father has been bad, sweetie." Bruce said dumbing it down for Nessie. Father? FATHER? Do I look like a dad? No. I don't. I'll show him, but before I could, Nessie spoke.

"You don't have to dumb it down, I'm smarter then you already, so, really it should be me dumbing what I'm saying down so that _you_ can understand me." She stated matter-o-factly. Wow, where did Nessie get all that from? I bet it was Bella, cause Edward dosen't have the balls to say anything like that.

Bruce looked taken back, the his face looked pissed off. "Would you two please come with me, I'm appaled that you have let your daughter pick up such a smartass attitude." Bruce started to walk but Nessie just grabbed her trolly and I grabbed the other two then pushed them toward the check out counters.

When bruce looked back to make sure we were following him he had to take a few glances around to see where we went, I just stood there watching his face in amusement.

"Hey! You two are to follow me NOW!" he shouted and waddled up to us.

"Brucey, there are a few problems with us following you to your more then-likely-cramped little supply room where they have just stuck a sign on the door that says 'Sercurity', as we have done nothing wrong. There is the problem of us doing nothing wrong and I won't be able to fit in your cleaning room. So if you know whats good for you'll piss off." I said and Bruce took a few steps back, sweat starting to form at the top of his forhead. Nessie had already started to unload the first trolley, the young girl at the check out was trying to hide her laughter.

"Joe, I need some back up here at check out 5." Bruce said into a walkie talkie.

"Owww, Brucey, I'm so scared! Your calling for back up, scared that we'll defeat you? Mayby if you were fitter you wouldn't call for back up cause you wouldn't be sweating like a fat pig right now." The check out girl had to cough to hide the laughter.

When the check out girl was almost done when, another security guard came up to us. This one was like a stick! No muscle or fat for that matter.

"Well what do we have here? Fat man and stick boy is it?" The check out chick could no longer hold it in she broke down in histerics. She was shaking so hard that she couldn't press the button's on the crash register as I handed her the money to pay for the toys.

Stick boy looked terrified at the size of me and he to started to sweat.

"Bruce, I don't think we should mess with this guy look at the size of him for crying out loud! What? Did you think both of us would be able to take him on? Common don't kid yourself, your not the man you were a few years ago, no offence but you have let yourself go." Joe whispered to Bruce then turned back to me thinking that I hadn't heard anything.

"Take your daughter and please just leave." Joe said in a frightened voice. What is with people and thinking that I'm Nessie's dad? It's freaking me out! Ahhh!

Nessie had put all the bags into the trolleys and was waiting for me on the other side of the check out counter.

"By the way she's not my daughter." I called back to them as we left the store. I was still really freacked out by the fact that I was thought of as Nessie's dad!

When we arrived back at the car I freacked out even more! My beautiful jeep was now hot pink with yellow flowers painted onto the bonnet. Big purple letters were across the side of the car which read "It's ok to be gay" and a penis next to it!

I thought there was something up with me taking Nessie shopping, other then wasting all of my money.

All of a sudden Edward's Volvo came speeding around the corner with Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all inside it laughing at my shocked face.

As I opened the door to quickly load the toys into the car I noticed that the inside of the car had been completely redone in pink! So this was my real punishment, and not the buying a new bike or a tone of toys!


	6. I know

**Sorry if some people were looking for a new chapter in this story but if u have read this chapter ages ago i'm sorry but i had to fix something up and i added a little bit more discripton at one area.**

Emmett's POV:

It has been a few months since the bike incident but I'm still copping it. Now I have to use MY money to buy any movies, toys and games she wants and I have to watch or play with her whenever I buy her something new. Mind you, I don't see the point she would have gotten them anyway if she had of just asked someone else.

She has seen every child's movie and now she is watching Pocahontas. She is sitting in Jacob's lap right now with a little Native American costume on that Sue made for her.

Hmmm...

I think that Charlie and Sue have a better love life then what Bella and Edward do. Edward shot me a glance, cool he heard me, I mean why he wouldn't hear me unless he was focusing 110% on Bella like he normally is, so he probably thinks that she looks fugly in the white wash jeans and yellow t-shirt.

Edward hissed at my thought, Yep he must think that because, you know that there is something wrong if Edward's not fully focused on Bella.

All of a sudden something hit me across the back of the head, which is strange as normally it's Rosalie who hits me but that is only when I actually say it out loud.

Bella suddenly shifted in Edward's lap, which, she never does! It was Bella! Interrupting my thoughts Bella spoke.

"Emmett! if you don't want me to tell everyone that secret that you always try so hard not to think around Edward then, I think that you had better shut up and watch the movie." And evil smile playing across her face.

HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW ABOUT THE DILDO? OR THE LITTLE PENIS THAT GROWS WHEN YOU PUT IT INTO WATER?

Edward suddenly bursted out laughing.

CRAP! Bella had been bluffing and now Edward is going to tell everyone about it. SHIT!

"Emmett your right with me telling them, but I'm going to tell everyone when Nessie _isn't _in the area." Like his wife, he had an evil smile on his face.

Nessie raised her head from Jacob's chest to look at her dad, Edward gave her a look that make her not ask questions then turned back to the movie or Bella, I'm not sure which one it is.

_Edward I'll do anything for you, just DON'T TELL about what you heard._ I pleaded with him though my thoughts.

He just let out a chuckle then said, "Bella and I still haven't found a good punishment for you for buying Nessie a motorbike. I think that this will fill in very well with being your punishment."

I got back to watching the movie dreading when it would end and Nessie would be taken back to the cottage by Jacob so, that Edward could tell everyone my secret.

Alice was already laughing her head of when Nessie left; she had more than likely been trying to keep it in during the movie making sure that Nessie could watch it. But I swear the look on her face made her look like some fat ass pixie as she rolled of Jasper's lap and onto the floor in silent giggles. Jasper was also laughing silently at me before he let out a loud laughter that sounded like someone choking even though he didn't know why he was laughing, stupid Bella, Edward and the pixie.

I ran out of the room before Edward had even started speaking.

In my rush to get out, I broke the kitchen door that led out into the garden as I forgot to open it. I heard Esme sigh at the broke door.

Because I wasn't paying attention I ran right into Jacob's body. He looked like had had been waiting for me. Then I noticed Nessie going off towards the cottage.

Jacob dragged me back inside to make me endure the torture that Edward was about to unleash on me.

**Check out some of my other** **storys mostly: We have to get Ang, it's very important. cause i feel that it's my best story so far and i love writing it :)**

**If u want another chapter for this story i know that i said it was done, but if u request a new chapter and tell me what u want to see in it i'll write another chapter cause i love u guys.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Tokio Hotel

**u should all thank ****PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW** **for this chapter and the chapters to come! YES there is going to be more chapters.**

**this one is a bit odd cause i was in a rush to write it so i'll explain about some things at the end.**

**There is a line from another chapter in here. WHAT IS IT? get it and u'll get a mention in the next chapter.**

**EVERYONE should check out LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT's story 101 Ways to Kill Jacob, it's SO, SO good!**

EMPOV

Right now we were sitting on the plane to go to Australia. Why we were going somewhere that had no rain covered areas like Forks was beyond me. I mean it is just a big hot hunk of land in the middle of nowhere, which just so happens to be hot, dry and _sunny_.

Apparently, we were going to Victoria, then driving for a while for over 2 hours at normal speed –which would mean it would be a hell of a lot shorter for us driving then 2 hours- to some island called Phillip Island.

Hmmm, why the hell would you call something Phillip? It is the most stupidest name ever. Just the sound of it sounds stupid. "P-H-I-L-L-I-P", I don't know these people have probably gotten to much sun and it has destroyed their brain or something like that. OW! Or maybe, when they were putting sunscreen on it went into their ears and got into their brains, giving them brain damage!

"Passengers, we are about to land at Tullamarine Airport. We hope that you have had a pleasant flight with Qantas, and fly with us again." The captain said over the speakers.

"Aw, I didn't get to finish Emmy's hair." Nessie said from behind me.

Even though it had now been MONTHS since Christmas, and that untimely accident -in which her bike didn't make it out alive- I was Nessie's new play toy, for what ever she was into at the time. If someone else didn't wish to, or if they just wanted to piss me off they would tell Nessie "what about uncle Emmy? He would love to play with you." And no matter what I was doing I had to drop everything for her, EVEN if it was Rosy and Emmy time, and believe me she has walked in on that, thank god we were in the bathroom at the time.

Right now she was into playing hairdresser, and so far these are the list of hairstyles she has already given me:

Afro.

Slicked back.

Elvis –even through she has never seen a picture of Elvis or heard of him.

Lots of little brades.

Gelled hair to make me look like_ I_ wanted to look like Alice.

A Sherly Temple look

"Its ok Ness, you can still do it in the car." Alice said from across the aisle as Ness moved back to her seat which was next to Jacob behind me, and Rose moved back to mine from sitting a in spear seat infront of me.

NO! I wanted to drive the funny cars! DAMN IT! I was looking forward to driving on the wrong side of the road and going faster then what you're allowed to in America.

Then it hit me. The airport! Customs! Waiting for ages! My Hair! OH NO FUCKING WAY!

"Sorry for this inconvenience passengers but we will by flying around for a little while longer until the airport can clear a runway for us." The captain's voice filling first class.

"YAY! I get to do his make up!" Nessie replied as she toke Rose's seat again, as soon as she moved back to that spear seat.

NO! Not make up as well! I was hopping that she wouldn't want to do my make up today! I'll probably look like some drag queen, just without the clothes. Ah! The people at the airport will think I'm a freak! No, this can't be happening!

In 15 minutes, I had hot pink eye shadow, blood red lipstick, some powder that I think was called foundation, bronzer –the only reason I new it was called that is from when I destroyed Alice's lot of it and she cracked a hissy fit at me, something about it not being made anymore-, eyeliner –that made me look like a raccoon-, and mascara. To my hair on the other hand, my once lovely curly hair that my Rosy loved dearly looked like the guy out of Tokyo Hotel who has huge hair!

A/N: sorry for this guys, but you all should go to Google and have a look at Tokyo Hotel and you will know exactly who I am talking about.

I know! I'll pretend to go to the toilet and wash it off-

"Emmett don't you dare go and wash it off, Edward hasn't, Bella hasn't, Nessie hasn't, Jacob hasn't, Rosalie hasn't, Carlisle hasn't, Esme hasn't, Jasper hasn't and I haven't. So this gets to be Nessie's punishment for you." The pixie on drugs said smugly.

I can't believe this!

"What about my arm? The new bike? The toys? Edward telling one of my secrets! I thought that they were my punishments!" I grumbled to the bloody doped up pixie.

"Nope" she sung happily "We all decided that it wasn't enough and that we would each get to punish you for it." Hmmm,..I wonder what drugs she on, probably Ice, she always has to have the latest thing in fashion so I doubt it's the same for drugs.

A young stewardess -who looked around the early 20's probably 22 or something- was walking down the aisle and had to cover her laughter in a cough when she saw me, which made everyone look around at me making them all have "coughing fits". "I'm going to the toilet" I mumbled and started to get up.

Rosalie was already out of her seat and standing in front of me. "You don't need to go." She snapped at me forcing me back down into my seat.

"But I dooooo" I whined at her, trying to do a puppy dogface.

"Emmett shut it, otherwise no Emmy time until Ness is 150." She said as Ness got up and moved seats so that Rose could take her seat next to me again.

I mumbled and turned to look out the window with my arms crossed.

"I guess we know who wears the pants in the family then." Bella finally spoke, lifting her head of Edward, a bloody grin plastered on her face.

**I start school again on Monday, and i have my basketball and i'm coaching my little sisters team so i dunno how soon updates will be.**

**What is the line that is from another chapter? remember speicl mention in the next chapter**

** why does he say ow? because he had a thought**

**do you mean that he wants the latest in drugs or not as well as the fashion? she has to have whats "IN" in both cases**

**Reminders for you guys:**

**Check out: LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT's story 101 Ways to Kill Jacob**

**Check out: the guy from tokio hotel's hair**

**the most important: REVIEW!!!**


	8. Customs

**This chapter is dedicated to** **Unemotional Genius, Book Mad TJ and I love dark crazy Harry Potter for reviewing, and cause i got over the 50 review mark i wanted to give u guys another chapter to say thanks.**

**AGAIN check out Love-life-Twilight's story 101 ways to kill jacob**

**And also check out Bellapouts' sotry mutation to vampire, it's great and needs some readers.**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter that is going to set up something that is coming up.**

EMPOV:

We had finally landed at Tullamarine airport, and everyone -but me- had been through Customs. The person responsible for preventing me from checking through Customs was Jasper -who had been walking before me- told one of the security guards that, he thought I was a threat to Australia. Of course, because of the make up and how my hair was, Customs officers clearly thought that I was some weirdo -probably wanting to repeat that guy in Germany, who painted his face like the joker and went to the childcare centre- and haled me off to an interrogation room, which is where I am now.

I will get Jasper back, make my words!

"Ok buddy" one of the Customs officers -who had introduced himself as William-, said as he re-entered the little room, "You're free to go; your sexy girlfriend out there reassured us you were a harmless teddy bear that wouldn't even hurt a fly. The others backed this up for you."

I wish I could destroy him for perving on MY Rose like that. But I couldn't or else I would be in more trouble with these Aussies, so I'll do the next best thing! I'll scare this short, skinny and pathetic man that thought he was some tough guy.

I stood up so abruptly, that the chair that I had been sitting on few back and hit the wall - the back of it snapping - Willy flinched as he relished he was in trouble and going to get hurt, but then a smug look crept onto his pig like face.

I was in front of him in a matter of seconds, bending down so that we were eye to eye - I was literally doubled over, that's how small he is - A few drops of sweat came out of his nearly baldhead.

"Stay away from my wife." I snarled furiously in his face.

After a few seconds where he was deep in thought he just shrugged. He Shrugged! What is this bastard thinking, I wish I had mind reading like Edward right now. But then he spoke, probably telling me what he was thinking anyway.

"Fine, she seams a bit full of herself anyway. I'll just go for one of the other 4 chicks to pick from." A smirk exploded on his face and I heard someone yelling at Edward a little bit away.

Bella! Not my new little sister!

Alice! Sure she is a pain, but still!

Ness! She is just a child, she looks 8 but still that is disgusting!

Esme! She yells at me but, that's only when I do something wrong!

This guy is really SICK!

"Stay away from my sisters, mum and niece!" I snarled. I pulled my fist back to make it look like I was going to punch him but was really aiming for the space next to his head on the wall. Before I even let my arm go he was unconscious.

Stepping over his body I dragged him to a corner where I undressed this freak quickly, then walked out the door. Leaving this child molester to wake up completely naked!

When I rejoined my family, Bella rushed up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you" she said as she pulled back, so that she could go back to her Eddie Weddie.

"Don't worry, bloody child molester." I replied, before the pixie spoke.

"We shouldn't! Customs recorded all interrogations and got that they guy wanted to get with us, and I already told them our ages and how many girls we have in our group! So they go that Ness is 8! And I just saw that he was going to gaol! She bounced happily, grabbing Willy's clothing from me and chucking it into a bin as we went to go and get the cars we had hired.

**AGAIN check out Love-life-Twilight's story 101 ways to kill jacob**

**And also check out Bellapouts' sotry mutation to vampire, it's great and needs some readers**

**REVIEW'S will make me update faster!**


	9. List

**Ok, go me! i got you guys another chapter like i said i would.**

**This week i have been really tired (cough* Fall Ou Boy Concert cough*). and i had to help another author who is gong through a tuff time right now, so i worte her a chapter (i had given her the story idea anyway) so check out Mixed Up under Vampire Academy.**

**Yeh this chapter is short but it had to be.**

**To enjoy this chapter and remember to REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**

EMPOV:

After a long argument about me wanting to drive, everyone else –even my Rose– told me that I wasn't to drive the long drive to Phillip Island, as they all thought that they had enough brains to work out the strange road rules and I didn't.

So I was sitting in the back of a 4-wheel drive –Rose was resting her head on my shoulder, Nessie playing her DS on her other side, while Bella sat in the passenger seat and Edward drove– making a list of all the things I wanted to do on the world's biggest island.

Occasionally I would get an odd look from Eddie-kins about what was going on my list –hm that got me a glare–.

So far I had:

Eat a great white shark.

Eat a Koala Bear

"Emmett, you idiot they aren't really bears. People just say that they are bears as they look a little like them. But they are herbivores." The smart-ass mind reader said looking in the mirror at me.

I couldn't think of a good come back so I did the next best thing! Out goes my tongue while sweet pictures of Rose fill my head. Oh! Her on Valentines Day last year! A small grown of pain escaped his lips! Ha, ha it worked!

So on with my list:

Take a toy doll to a dingo and see if it will eat it

Get a pet kangaroo

Ride in my pet kangaroo's pouch –I don't care what _The Simpson's _say I don't think there is that goo in their pouch–.

Also off _The Simpson's_ flushing the toilet! I so want to see the water go backwards.

I can't wait to get started on these awesome things as well as pay Jasper back for the customs crap he put me through. I'm sure my list will grow longer but for now that is what I'll work on.

Edward once again rolled his eyes at my thoughts.

_Then get out of my brain!_

I let Rose's sweet pictures fill my mind once more and watched him cringes at the thoughts

**Review!**


	10. Karaoke

**Yes this chapter is short but it has to be, it was going to be 2 chapters but i didn't want to offend anyone about the fires so i didn't want to write too much on it so it was just something that they did but emmett didn't tell about too much.**

**also:**

**Collingwood are playing Richmond at the moment so i'm watching Dale.**

**My friends (some) are being huge bitches to me. i swear EVERY day this week i have cried about them or other crap in my life and if i wasn't crying i was really close too it.**

**Tomorrow is going to be another hot day in Melbourne, and in areas that the fires can get to Primary Schools have been closed by the goverment and High Schools in some areas have given the choice to go to school or to stay home (parent's choice), my school is one of them, so i'm staying home.**

EMPOV

Because Carlisle had heard on some radio station called Triple J about some huge fires that had been going the past couple of days and that a lot of people had died. So even though we were on holidays he had wanted to go and help, but we didn't too stay long, just to go and donate some money to them. Actually we had all donated money.

Rosalie didn't care about it, Alice couldn't believe that they were wearing second-hand clothing, Esme was worried sick for people she had never met before and hoped that they would be ok, Bella was also concerned for them, Eddie-Weddie was Eddie-Weddie who always changes his mind about things but the last time he mentioned it I think he was feeling the same as Bella, but that probably has to do with the fact the he needs to get some action so he wants to get in her good books, Nessie was asleep and before when it was on Bella had made her put her Ipod on, Jacob was also asleep but he was asleep the moment he got in the car so doesn't even know about it, Jasper had his signature pain expression on his face so he is probably feeling like everyone else is, and there was me, I feel sorry for the people but I think it's funny that the burnt out cars have been spray painted but the different insurance companies so they know whose clams are whose!

Geez Edward is a bit of a cranky baby -he should try to suck up to Bella more so he is once again a guy version on Alice- I mean he keeps on sending me pissed off looks, I wonder why...

We had piled into the two cars, so that we could continue going to Phillip Island. While we were still waiting to pull out onto the road Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Jacob were in the other car that was further down the road from us.

All of a sudden the Esme's phone rang, before it had started the first ring –only getting time to vibrate– she didn't even get to say hi to whoever was on the other end before she hang up, still not saying one word.

"Alice would like us to pull over at a place called Panton Hill Hotel." A sly smile played on her lips.

It took around 5 minutes for us to see Panton Hill "Hotel" on the side of the road where an excited Alice was tractably jumping up and down in Jasper's arms.

"Ok Alice what is this all about?" Carlisle asked the high up munchkin.

Only one word was able to escape her lips before a chorus of gowns but mostly cheers erupted out of my family. Bella being the person how gowned.

"Karaoke!" she cried as she bonded into the small restaurant, Jasper nearly falling back as she pulled away from him.

**Yeh, Yeh, Karaoke has been done, but mine has a twist on it, their out and not at home so think about the people eating their dinner...**

**Please review, so that i can stop cring and give u guys another chapter sooner.**

**P.S**

**if u review and it says that u have already reviewed it's beacuse i delited the 2 AN**


	11. Lust and Thoughts

**Ok this is the first of the the karaoke chapters! WOW**

**if u would like to be singing a song in this part of the story, please write in ur review what name u would like me to use and what so, so long as it dosen't clash with a song that has already been picked. this is show in this chapter featuring Kyle Cullen.**

**each chapter i will have a few people singing.**

EMPOV

Jacob had gone and ordered "everyone" food, which he would eat, the pig. While Alice had gone to registered all –even Bella, little to her knowledge– of us into the Karaoke which would be starting in 2 minutes. Although some people didn't want to participate in it, they would not try to take on Cyclone Alice.

"Ok so, I have picked songs for you all, and Rosalie you're up first." She chimed. Good lord what songs did she pick! They will most likely be really bad.

A Short plump lady walked onto the small raised platform which was the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Test, test, test. Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Panton Hill Hotel's weekly Karaoke night. I'm Natalie and I will be doing the music tonight. First up we have Rosalie-" pronouncing Rosalie wrong by having 'lie' at the end of it instead of 'lee', which made Rose get a really pissed look on her face "-Hale singing Cat and Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." She stepped to the side of the stage where a whole lot of cables and boxes were while Rose stomped up to the stage.

"It's Rosalie. not Rosalie" she snapped at the old lady who was taken aback by her beauty and by the sudden shock of Rose's tone. She grabbed the microphone and ignoring the whistles from some of the other men that were drinking beers while waiting for their dinners. I wanted to punch every one of them.

The music started to play, and suddenly Rosalie got an even more pissed off look in her eyes, but it was also mixed with a sad look. I suddenly knew what this song was about, I gave her a small smile wanting her to do her best.

"Softly we tremble tonight,  
Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.

Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse remain the same  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?

Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

You must live for me too'...  
For me too... yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me...

Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

You said that you would die for me  
You said that you would die for me ohoo  
You said that you would die for me oohooo"

Once the song was finished she hurried off the stage and ran at a human speed straight into my waiting arms, resting her head on my shoulder.

Natalie came back onto the stage and gave Rosalie a greasy which I sent back to her, only mine was far worse than hers would ever have been. Hmm she seemed to be scared by me because she stuttered on her next introduction.

"N-n-now, we have Kyle Singing Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park." And once again she moved to the side of the stage while glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

A tall guy around the age of 15, walked onto the stage, with brown hair that was messy.

"Ok so guys I hope you all like Linkin Park!" Kyle called out. A large group of people sitting in the middle of the room called out to him with good lucks and all of that. Even Jacob –although his mouth was full of God only knows what, but it smelt horrible– called out with a wow.

"I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are"

Once he finished the song he jumped off the stage and hurried over to his friends who had alot of the girls telling him how good he was.

Once again the Natalie walked onto the stage to introduce the next person who would be singing.

"Lovely singing by Kyle, and now we have Jasper Hale with Mood Ring by Relient K."

Jasper reluctantly let Alice get off his lap so that he could walk onto the stage; he hated singing in front of other people that weren't his family. When he finally got onto the stage he grimaced as he took the microphone.

"we all know the girls that I am talking about  
well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
and the only question's when they'll blow up  
and they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them

and I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking...

she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
and all I said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"

if it's drama you want then look no further  
they're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives  
and it just kills me how they get away with murder  
they'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize

and I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking...

she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
and all I said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"

cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably  
the last person in the world right now she wants to see  
and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
and when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
and when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless (and that's all right I must confess)

we all know the girls that I am talking about  
she liked you Wednesday but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair  
and it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
first she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde....at least she makes a lovely pair

mood ring oh mood ring  
oh tell me will you bring  
the key to unlock this mystery  
of girls and their emotions  
play it back in slow motion  
so I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind

_[speaking:]_  
heh...that's terrible"

Once he got back to our table at the back of the room he spoke in a low voice that humans couldn't hear.

"Most of the girls in Kyle's group over there were all sending of huge waves of lust." He said grimacing again.

"Jasper, you only have their emotions I have their thoughts." Edward said also grimacing.

**ok remember that if u wanna be in this part of the story then tell me a name to us and a song!**

**Review**


	12. That song needs to be removed

**i wont drown on too much.**

**i'll give u guys another chapter probs tonight.**

**sorry to whoever wanted to sing in the chapter that Carlisle is singing in, i had already sent this to Penny by the time u asked, BUT he will be singing in another chapter as well, so dont worry**

EMPOV:

It was just past 7pm and the karaoke would be running till 10. In this time, I have no idea how many times someone from my family would go up, along with the other people here. All I know is that apart from when Natalie is talking, there will be someone up there singing to some song.

One of the rules while having karaoke, if you're in the Cullen family, is that _everyone _has to get up and sing. No matter how much you don't want to, and once everyone has sung then it's free to go up as many times as you like.

Natalie called out someone called Arabella, and from that group that Kyle was sitting with walked up a brunette with Harry Potter green eyes.

"Ok, guys I'm going to be singing Everybody (backstreet's back) by the Backstreet Boys. Jaq shut up." She called to someone at the table.

"Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right,  
Backstreet's back alright!

Oh my god we're back again  
Brothers sisters everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor  
Show you how  
Gotta a question for you  
Better answer now  
Am I original  
Yeah  
Am I the only one  
Yeah  
Am I sexual  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need  
You better rock your body now

(Chorus) Everybody yeah  
Rock your body yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright

Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we've got it going on again

Am I original Yeah  
Am I the only one  
Yeah  
Am I sexual  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need  
You better rock your body now

Chorus

So everybody everywhere Don't be afraid don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world  
Make you understand  
As long as there be music  
We'll be coming back again

So everybody everywhere don't be afraid don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world  
Make you understand  
As long as there be music  
We'll be coming back again"

She took a small bow like Kyle before walking off the stage.

"What a lovely song, thank you Arabella for singing that for us. Come on down Emmett Cullen, who shall be jammin' away to Situations by Escape The Fate."

OMG! I love this song; I am so dedicating it to Rose.

"Emmett get your love sick ass up there." Edward mumbled to me while rolling his eyes.

I ran up to the stage taking a big jump to get up just for the hell of it.

"Ok guys I freakin' love this song, it's awesome. But I would like to dedicate it to my wonderful girl Rose," somewhere from Kyle's table a grown escaped someone's lips.

"Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes.

I touched her ooh!  
She touched my ahhh!  
It was the craziest thing!

I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl, she took my hand, and ran it up her thigh  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair; I fall in love for a night.

She can't behave,  
And I'm just a slave.  
Don't worry- I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly, that never happened; lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me- go where you belong,  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion.

The frustration, it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl, she took her hand, and put in my lap  
It's way too full, she said once you have me, you'll always come back.

She can't behave and, I'm just a slave,  
Don't worry; I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly, that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me- go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
Dying is your latest fashion.

I know you love to insist, and all it takes is a kiss, and you just  
Love to hate me.

You know you love all the lies, so don't act surprised that I just  
Love to hate you.

I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who love to hate. (Breathing)

(Whoa! ) Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me- go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion

Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly, that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me(darling) go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
Dying is your favorite PASSION!"

"That was for you Rosie!" I called out before putting the mic back into the stand.

Rose gave me a huge passionate kiss when I took my seat next to her once more.

"Um… that was um a nice song." Natalie fumbled for words before muttering something about it being removed for being inappropriate. "So next up we have Penny singing I Will Follow You Into The Dark, by Death Cab For Cutie." Again she mumbled something about her hoping it wouldn't be like the last song.

Once more she came from Kyle's group of friends. She had chocolate colored hair and an "I" body figure.

"Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark"

"Thanks guys" and with that she got off the stage carefully, looking where she was placing her feet. Hmmm, she reminds me of a human Bella. At that Edward let out a low growl.

"Jaq, can you please jump up on here for A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me, by Fall Out Boy." Hmm so this is the person that Arabella was telling to shut up.

A girl with an Hourglass body shape and light brown hair reluctantly walked onto the stage.

"Ok before I start I just want to say that this is _Their_ entire fault." She pointed to the group she had come from. "I hate singing in public. Anyway I picked this song cause in the video clip Pete Wentz was turned into a vampire and is fighting the bad vampires, how cool would it be to be a vampire. Oh yeh, Dale I love you, and this is for you, and if I was a vampire if you wanted I would turn you into one as well then we would be with each other forever!" Owww, I wonder if she knew that she is actually in a room with 8 vampires, a half vampire and a werewolf. That is actually really odd, what are the chances? I saw out of the corner of my eye that some of my family members stiffened a little at her words.

From somewhere at the table a voice called out. "Love you too."

"confess, I'm messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
"hey kid you'll never live this down"

'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

(always on, always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
(always on, always on)

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late"

Without another word she quickly got off the stage and sat in some guys lap at the table who had died blond hair.

"Carlisle Cullen, would you please come on up for Reverse This Curse once again by Escape The Fate." I can't imagine that Carlisle would actually listen to this song but it is actually a good one for him to sing when you listen to it.

Before Carlisle left he gave Esme a small kiss.

"Ok I have never listened to this song before so it's not my fault if I don't know the words."

"Carlisle they come up on the screen." I called out to him, honestly! The guy was meant to be a doctor!

"Oh right."

"A withered past and a blurry future,  
My hearts on an auction,  
It goes out to the highest bid.

I live to fast, and I know I will lose her,  
But there is an option, to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.

_[Chorus:]_  
It's dead  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth.

A deadly wish but it should've come sooner,  
A corpse in a funeral that I would never attend.  
There is a light on in the back of this house,  
But you're not around, to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.

_[Chorus:]_  
It's dead  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love,  
And to, the girl, that filled my dark.

Last night I had the weirdest dream,  
That you and I drove off the darkest streets,  
Passing through these city lights,  
Closure for the kids that died.

One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first,  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first,  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love.  
And to, the girl, that filled, my, dark.

He didn't say anything else just got of the stage and came back to put Esme back onto his lap before whispering to us.

"Hmmm, that was actually a good song for me."

"Well what did you expect?" Alice said in a put on annoyed voice with a hurt expression.

**Review guys! PLEASE**


	13. More! songs to be removed!

**Jaq: Ok so here is the next chaper**

**Montana: Well duh! Otherwise it wouldn't be up.**

**Jaq: Shut up.**

**Montana: But this is fun**

**Jaq: Yeh but if we keep going they cant read the chapter!**

**Montana: Good point.**

**No more distractions, other then this one, and enjoy the chapter. Remember to review guys!**

EMPOV:

"Esme Cullen, you're up." While Esme walked up to the stage Natalie continued speaking. "Esme will be singing By Your Side, by Tokio Hotel." Even though Esme had reached the stage and had the microphone she still continued to give us background information on the song. "By Your Side was in the movie Prom night when Donna was coming down the stairs to meet Bobbie her boyfriend." Finally she walked off to the side and started the music. Not even letting Esme talk.

"No one knows how you feel  
No one there you'd like to see  
The day was dark and full of pain  
You write help with your own blood  
'Cause hope is all you've got  
You open up your eyes  
But nothing's changed

I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't wanna stay too long  
I just came here to say to you

Turn around, I am here  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Doesn't count, far or near  
I can hold you when you reach for me

Your life is meaningless  
Your diary full of trash  
It's so hard to get along with empty hands  
You're looking for the rainbow  
But it died not long ago  
It tried to shine just for you  
Until the end

I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't wanna stay too long  
I just came here to say to you  
I am by your side  
Just for a little while

Turn around, I am here  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Doesn't count, far or near  
I can hold you when you reach for me

If the world makes you confused  
And your senses you seem to lose  
If the storm doesn't want to diffuse  
And you just don't know what to do  
Look around, I am here  
Doesn't count far or near

I am by your side  
Just for a little while

Turn around  
Turn around, I am here  
Turn around  
Doesn't count, far or near  
Turn around  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Turn around  
I can hold you when you reach for me  
Turn around, I am here  
Doesn't count, far or near

I am by your side  
Just for a little while  
We'll make it if we try"

Esme was dry crying, as she made her way back into Carlisle's waiting arms that engulfed her in a hug.

"That was wonderful singing sweetheart." He said as she gave her a small kiss on her check.

"Now Nessie Cullen shall be singing I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Song Written About Me, which is clearly by Fall Out Boy." A Frown appeared as she read out what the song was called, clearly thinking that it was in appropriate. So did Edward and Bella, they both shot Alice huge glares as Nessie walked up to the stage. Natalie had to hand her the microphone as she was too small to reach it herself.

Natalie was clearly shocked about Nessie's age and the type of song that she thought she was going to be singing.

"I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
I found the cure to growing older

I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Noooooo

Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lip  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself

They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've got against what I left  
So progress report: I am missing you to death

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Noooooo

Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you

I found a cure to growing older  
I found a cure to growing older

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up"

I couldn't call out the things that I had wanted to so I had to say them when she got back.

"Gee Ness, didn't know you were sleeping with Jacob yet!" this caused both of them to blush, though for Jacob, it was harder to tell as he had pasta sauce all over his face, what did I say before, pig. "And as for the growing older part, all you have to do for that one is to be a Hybrid or a Vampire" I stated simply making her blush more. I'm so glad she got that off Bella, it's so much fun! Edward growled at my thoughts, what a surprise.

_Well then get out of my head! It's for my thoughts anyway, not for you to hear, if I wanted people to hear what I was thinking then I would talk!_

"You could be a Werewolf to stop aging too." Jacob put in, which wasn't the only thing he put in as chewed pasta fell out of his mouth and back onto his plate. Then he ate it again!

"Arabella you're up again." Natalie called out.

"Yay!" the girl named Arabella called out as she got up from her table and hurried over.

"Ok I'm going to be singing I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy. Who should get there asses over to Puerto Rico once I get back after my exchange!"

Then another voice called out, I think it belonged to Jaq.

"See, I don't make fun of the bands you like, so far I think Fall Out Boy is the only one I agree with. And if you had have been in Australia earlier then you could've come to their concert with me."

"Very funny Jaq, just turn back to Dale, I think he wants some attention." Wow, good reply, but it would have been better if their conversation hadn't ended there - it had so much potential! I mean they both wanted to annoy the other!

"Say my name, and his in the same breath,  
I dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames (flames)

Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
pawn shop, I'm trading up (trading up)

I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care just what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care (I don't care)  
You said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care,  
I don't care  
I don't care (I don't care), I said-a  
I don't care

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery"

"I still think that Fall Out Boy should go to Puerto Rico!" she cried out before putting the microphone back.

I couldn't resist I had to call it out.

"But they are going to Puerto Rico, they got so many wants for them to go there that they were going there after New Zealand, I think that they were leaving New Zealand tonight." I called out to her, her heart sounded like it was having a heart attack.

"She's running though all the Fall Out Boy websites she's been on lately to see if she remembers anything that she might have over looked on them going there." Edward murmured to us.

"Dale, shall now be singing Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin, then Dear Maria by All Time Low." Natalie said as Jaq and the blond haired muscular guy, who looked a few years older than her walked up to the stage hand in hand. Dale was the only one to take the microphone but still held onto Jaq's hand pulling her closer. Jaq looked older then some of the other people she was with too, but only by a year or two.

"I'm going to be singing Diary Of Jane, but I shall be changing Jane to Jaq, then while were up here I'll also be singing Dear Maria, and again I'll be changing it to Jaq." He said looking into her blue eyes.

"If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jaq.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jaq.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jaq.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jaq.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jaq."

"In Dear Maria I will also be changing the American Dream To Australian Dream." He said giving Jaq a hug and a kiss on the lips before the murices started.

"I got your picture,  
I'm coming with you,  
Dear Jaq, count me in,  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,  
And I'm the pen.

When the lights go up,  
I wanna watch the way you,  
Take the stage by storm,  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger,  
Go on and play the leader,  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at,  
The low road for the fast track,  
Make every second last,

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you,  
Dear Jaq, count me in,  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,  
And I'm the pen,  
Make it count when I'm the one,  
Who's selling you out,  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts,  
Calling your name from the crowd,

Live and let live,  
You'll be the show girl of the home team,  
I'll be the narrator,  
Telling another tale of the Australian dream,  
I see your name in lights,  
We can make you a star,  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm,  
It isn't that hard.

'Cause I got your picture,  
I'm coming with you,  
Dear Jaq, count me in,  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,  
And I'm the pen,  
Make it count when I'm the one,  
Who's selling you out,  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts,  
Calling your name from the crowd,

Whoa...

Ha ha...

Take a breath,  
Don't it sounds so easy,  
Never had a doubt,  
Now I'm going crazy,  
Watching from the floor,  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy,  
Never settle down,  
'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more...

'Cause I got your picture,  
I'm coming with you,  
Dear Jaq, count me in,  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,  
And I'm the pen,  
Make it count when I'm the one,  
Who's selling you out,  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts,  
Calling your name from the crowd,

'Cause I got your picture,  
I'm coming with you,  
Dear Jaq, count me in,  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle..."

"I love you Dale" Jaq said as they walked off stage. "I love you Jaq." He replied.

I can't wait to see Eddie Boy sing! He growled before grimacing. And moved his head a little to point to Kyle's table. God what the hell are they thinking? Then Jasper also grimaced, ok thinking and feeling. If they didn't stop it soon Jasper would explode, not that I'm not complaining or anything. Then I let Rose's body fill my head.

"Emmett, you're worse than them!" Edward complained.

**Guys Please Review!**

**I wanna get to 100 reviews at chapter 16. AND if you do there will be a few chapters in a small space of time up. so get reviewing**


	14. What the hell?

**here u guys go, feed on this, i'll put 2 other chapters up now as well and maybe some one wednesday night too.**

**oh yeh, guys read 101 ways to kill Jacob by Love-Life-Twilight, she's an awsome writer and has some funny stuff.**

EDPOV:

God has no mercy, or at least these girls don't seem to have any.

Jaq was thinking about Dale, and staring at him like Bella looks at me, while Dale was thinking about Jaq and staring at her like I look at Bella. Kyle was checking out all the girls, just as he laid his eyes on our table, he noticed Alice. Jasper won't like that.

"Alice, who is next?" Bella asked just as Natalie came back up from getting a quick drink.

"Bella Cullen, shall now be singing Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and if this is another inappropriate song, then I shall be choosing the songs that shall be sung." Bella looked horrified as she went up for what she would classify as her doom.

"_There is no way that, that whole group can look like that without surgery. MMM… just look at all those guys just sitting there with those girls. They could do so much better; they could do me for instance. What I wouldn't give to get into the bronzed haired god's pants…"_ EW, EW, EW! That is so disgusting! I thought as I pulled out of Natalie's mind just as the music stared up. By the look on Bella's face she knew this song, then I realised it was the one she had gotten from Phil.

"The moon is shining bright  
The mood is feeling right  
I'll kiss you on your neck  
People will stare but we won't care  
We're high above the ground  
We're nowhere to be found  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again  
Again, I am repeating myself

And I know it is time for you  
To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
Cause I'm real fine  
Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

I'm wishing you were here  
My weakness is my fear  
Alone I am myself  
No reason left for me to care  
Distracted by the sound  
I hear footsteps all around  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again  
Again, I am repeating myself

And I know it is time for you  
To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
Cause I'm refined  
Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

You're the only one I turn to  
When I feel like no one's there  
And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour  
You give me the power  
To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
Cause I'm refined  
Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?  
Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?"

Everyone was silent as Bella, my angel sung. She didn't sound nervous but she didn't sound like she was having a great time of her life up there.

"See Edward, I do love you. Thank you Alice for picking that song." She said as she cuddled into my side.

_NO! No way! She can't be with him! That is just such a bad relationship right there!_ God I hate Natalie, I can't begin to imagine what she will be like when I go up! Crap, that's going to be hell.

"Is there someone with a nickname Love-live here, or is that just a joke?" Natalie asked, as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"No, it's not a joke." A girl with jet black hair stood up and walked up to the stage. "Ok, I'm going to be singing Stop this song (lovesick melody) by paramore"

"You say the sweetest things and I  
Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)

(Someone stop this)  
I've gone too far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me

Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing...

I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting  
The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat  
I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)

I've gone too far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me  
I've come too far to get over you, and you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me

Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing

Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing

It creeps in like a spider  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you, but I do

(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?  
Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me, no  
You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing"

As she got off the stage she jumped up into the air to do a Toyota jump.

"What the hell was that all about?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Well you're the mind reader in the family."

Ah. She can be so inconsiderate about the things that I actually find in people's brains.

_I love doing that! It's just so much fun! Get out of my brain, I know your listening Edward._ What the hell was that? How did she know that I was listening to her thoughts?

"Ah, guys. She just told me to get out of her brain." I told the rest of my family as she walked over to us.

"Edward, I would like it if you could refrain yourself from listening to my thoughts, and if you can't help it, I'm sure Bella could help you. In either way." She said, not giving my family a chance to say anything before she walked off to a different table then Kyle's one. Only to sit in the far corner of the room in the shadows.

**REVIEW! 1 more and will hit 100 but even after the 100 mark u should all still review**


	15. Just wanna sing

EMPOV:

Some girl called Live-love had just walked up to us and told Edward to keep out of her brain. I wanted to laugh at the expression on Edward's face but as she had walked away she had given me a stern look. It was as if she knew what I was going to do!

"Edward Cullen, I have here that he shall be singing G.I.N.A.S.F.S. by once again Fall Out Boy. People are you trying to get them to come back here? They suck so stop singing their songs." At once Jaq – dragging Dale – marched up to the stage – leaving Dale at the step – as she jumped up and grabbed Natalie's shirt that Rosalie claimed to be a designer knock off. She spoke low so that the other people wouldn't hear her but; we still could, and Love-Live also looked like she could hear just fine from her hidey hole.

"Do not ever trash Fall out Boy or I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself." She said as she shoved her back over to her music before forgetting her nerves from before as she walked over to the mic. "Edward Cullen, I love the song you're going to sing, so what are you waiting for?" she said as Dale helped her down of the stage. Shit. That girl stunned everyone in the room, even the ones who hadn't heard what she said, and they could tell it was a treat, a treat she looked like she could keep and make it a death wish.

After unfreezing, Eddie-kin walked up to the stage and without another word, only a grimace from him as the music started up.

"I've loved everything about you that hurts,  
So let me see your moves,  
Let me see your moves,  
Lips pressed close to mine  
True Blue, but the prince of any failing empire knows that  
Everybody wants  
Everybody wants to drive on through the night,  
If it's the drive back home

Things aren't the same anymore,  
Some nights it gets so bad that I almost pick up the phone  
Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns  
I sleep with your old shirts  
And walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange  
It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you  
I'm supposed to love you

I've already given up on myself twice  
{But the} third time is the charm,  
Third time is the charm  
Threw caution to the wind,  
But I've got a lousy arm,  
And I've traced your shadows on the wall  
Now I kiss them whenever I'm down,  
Whenever I'm down  
{Just kind of} figured on  
Not figuring myself out

Things aren't the same anymore,  
Some nights it gets so bad that I almost pick up the phone  
Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns  
I sleep with your old shirts  
And walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange  
It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you  
I'm supposed to love you

I was born under a bad sign,  
But you saved my life  
That night on the roof of your hotel  
"Cross my heart and hope to die,  
Splinter from the headboard in my eye"  
Photo-proofed kisses I remember so well

Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns  
I sleep with your old shirts  
And walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange  
It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you  
I'm supposed to love you"

Is there something that makes girls cry from songs, Bella was practically in tears as Edward sat her on his lap and whispered in her ear something about the time away, and that he loves her more then she could ever love him.

Aw, look at the young love. So cute.

Natalie was shaking as she walked up once more to the mic to announce the next person. Who was going to sing some song called Lip Service by Lorene Drive. A blond answered to the name from another couple in the restaurant.

"I'll try and cover all the bases  
Something to really kill my reputation  
All buttoned up, ready to go  
Forget tonight, forget everything you know

A little light weight lip service  
To get me through the night  
I'm so tired of going to sleep  
to the sound of your teeth

I can't believe you saw truth naked, ha-ha I faked it  
Another way to really kill my reputation  
All buttoned up, ready to go  
Forget tonight, forget everything you know

A little light weight lip service  
To get me through the night  
I'm so tired of going to sleep  
To the sound of your teeth grinding

I've been wrong before and I've been right  
I've never felt so right about nothing  
Besides, how you and me will never work out

A little light weight lip service  
To get me through the night  
I'm so tired of going to sleep  
To the sound of your teeth grinding

I've been wrong before and I've been right  
I've never felt so right about nothing  
Besides, how you and me will never work out  
Yeah"

When the song finished she took her place across the table from some blonde, who told her he'll be a minute he would just like to sign up to sing.


	16. SHUT UP EMMETT

EMPOV:

Natalie had already come back onto the stage to announce the next singer when, an awesome idea hit me. I hurried up and shoved my name on the list of people, inpatient to wait for the blonde guy who was with the girl who last sang. I wasn't paying attention to who was singing or what was singing so I burst out into laughter at Jacob's pained expression as he read the words to Swing, Swing by the All American Rejects.

"Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Bury me  
(You thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(Away, away, away)

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?"

Nessie gave him a questioning look, as she tried to work out what that was related to in Jacob's life, not knowing about the part with the whole love triangle thing that was going on with Bella, Edward and Jacob the other year.

"Ness, not now please. I'll tell you later." He said with a pained look on his face.

I had to keep my thought blocked from Edward so what did I do? I sung the annoying song!

"I know a song that will

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

And this is how it goes

I know a song that will

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

And this is how it goes

I know a song that will

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

And this is how it goes

I know a song that will

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

And this is how it goes

I know a song that will

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

Get on your nerves

And this is how it goes"

"EMMETT! Please shut up!" Edward cried out during a make out session with Bella.


	17. Alice's Lover

**You guys should have had this one yesterday before i went to basketball, but fanfiction wouldn't let me log in.**

**LAST CALL FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SING IN THE KARAOKE!!!**

**So review!**

EMPOV:

My plan would soon be ready to go, Alice was just going up to sing Stranger by Secondhand Serenade, then as soon as it was over my plan would be all ready to go. Crap, Edward will have just heard that. Better pay attention then and sing Stranger in my head.

As soon as she passed Kyle's table, a loud wolf whistle came out of Kyle. Jasper wont like that, I could already see him sending daggers at Kyle, before an evil smirk crept onto his face, just as Kyle got up and ran to the toilets.

"Jasper, this song is for you, you will know what it's about. Love you baby." So Alice was playing dirty too.

"Turn around,  
Turn around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection.  
I can't speak,  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection.

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are.

You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.  
I'm broke and abandoned you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.

I'm confident,  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you.  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see

Take a look at me so you can see...

You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.  
I'm broke and abandoned you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.

You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are...

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are...

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are...

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are...

Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs  
To make you comprehend how beautiful you are.  
I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breath  
To make you understand how beautiful you are.  
Understand how beautiful you are.

You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.  
I'm broke and abandoned you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.

You call me a stranger...  
You say I'm a danger...  
You call me a stranger..."

As soon as she was closer to the table so that the humans thought she was in hearing range Jasper spoke.

"I do know what that song was about sweetheart. But I do think you have it the other way around."

"No, I think you have it wrong. I was just as this song says I was when I first saw you meeting me." Alice rebutted.

Nessie leaned over and touched Alice on the check.

"It was about when Jasper and I met." She replied to the unspoken question.

"Edward and Bella shall now be singing for us Ebony and Ivory as a duet." Natalie said before sulking off the stage, while Kyle's seat still remained empty. I could hear the sound of something hitting water from the area around the toilet. Ha, ha, Jasper knows how to dish out payback!

Edward shot me a glare, while Bella stared at him in horror at the thought of singing again.

"Ed-" she began before he cut her off.

"Bells, this is all Emmett's fault, and believe me Emmett, you will pay for this later." He said before taking her hand and leading up to the stage.

"Ebony And Ivory live together in perfect harmony  
Side by side on my piano keyboard oh lord why dont we?

We all know that people are the same where ever you go  
there is good and bad in everyone  
we learn to live we learn to give each other what we need to survive together alive

Ebony and Ivory live together in perfect harmony  
side by side on my piano keyboard oh lord why don't we?

Ebony, Ivory living in perfect harmony  
Ebony, Ivory oh…

We all know that people are the same where ever you go  
there is good and bad in everyone  
we learn to live when we learn to give each other what we need to survive  
together alive

Ebony and Ivory live together in perfect harmony.  
Side by side on my piano keyboard oh lord why don't we?  
Side by side on my piano keyboard oh lord why don't we?"

Bella still had that ugly look on her face but now it was mixed up with a daze as she had been gazing into Edward's eyes for confidence. Oh corse Edward sent a glare my way. So I rolled my eyes at him.

No one invited you into my brain, if you don't like my thoughts then that's your probable.

"Tom Fletcher shall now be singing for us The Heart Never Lies, by Mcfly." She frowned a little before shaking her head as she walked off, thinking hard about something.

The guy that I had pushed infrount of to write down That Edward and Bella would be singing Ebony and Ivory, walked up to the stage.

"Thanks, I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl that I'm in love with, Olivia." He said before the girl with blond hair that had sung before heart started pumping faster.

"Some people laugh,  
And some people cry,  
And some people live,  
And some people die,  
And some people run,  
Right into the fire,  
And some people hide,  
Their every desire

But we are the lovers,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies

And some people fight,  
And some people fall,  
Others pretend,  
They don't care at all,  
If you wanna fight,  
I'll stand right beside you,  
The day that you fall,  
I'll be right behind you,  
To pick up the pieces,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies

Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhooh  
Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooaaahhoooh

Another year over,  
And we're still together,  
It's not always easy,  
But I'm here forever,

Yeah, we are the lovers,  
I know you believe me,  
When you look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies,  
Cause the heart never lies, yeah,  
Cause the heart never lies"

"And that is why Olivia, I would like you to marry me." He finished on before getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring. Suddenly the blond girl bolted up and jumped onto him.

"I would love to Tom!" she squealed hugging him while he put the ring on her left hand.

**Review guys, u know u want to tell me what u want.**

**And remember i'm finishing up with the karaoke and sending them back on the road so finial calls for people who want to sing, and if u have messaged me and i haven't put u in yet, please re-message me wih ur name and song.**


	18. Notes?

**So this is the last Karaoke Chapter, I hope that you guys all liked it, i figgured you might be getting bored of this a bit so there heading onto Phillip Island after this chapter. I really want reviews from you guys, after we hit 100 you guys slowed down on them, so i'm a bit sad about that.**

EMPOV:

So that is why that guy wanted to go up and sing, he wanted to propose to her. Huh. I had put the next part of my awesome plan down as the last song and right now some girl was singing Misery Business by Paramour.

"I'm in the business of misery;  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good."

Alice had been mouthing the words along to it as the other girl sang. When she finally finished she walked over to a table where people who looked like her family were sitting.

"What a lovely voice you have." Natalie said as she walked back onto the stage. Edward gave a snort clearly thinking different or at least Natalie was thinking different. I wonder how many times she has told a lie tonight? She should be Pinocchio, or maybe she is. Her Nose is long enough for it. "Arabella will be singing the annoying song livin la vida loca"

Jaq of corse yelled out to Arabella once she had reached the stage. "What is with you and shit songs? The only one that you have picked so far that was good was the awesome Fall Out Boy I DON'T CARE!"

"Jaq, once again SHUT UP! And turn back to Dale."

"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the colour mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the colour mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the colour mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca."

Natalie looked tired and getting sick of everyone singing as she called up the next person. "Net up we have Leteisha, who shall be singing Bad Case Of Loving You by Robert Palmer." She said as she walked off stage muttering under her breath about needing her ear plugs.

"Doctor, Doctor

Wooah

A hot summer night, fell like a net  
I've gotta find my baby yet  
I need you to soothe my head  
Turn my blue heart to red

Doctor, doctor give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you

A pretty face don't make no pretty heart  
I learned that buddy, from the start  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy  
Momma, I ain't that kind of guy

Doctor, doctor give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you

Wooah

I know you like it, you like it on top  
Tell me momma are you gonna stop

You had me down, 21 to zip  
Smile of Judas on your lip  
Shake my fist, knock on wood  
I've got it bad and I've got it good

Doctor, doctor give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you"

During that whole song Esme was sending her evil looks as she eyed of Carlisle, not once talking her eyes off him.

"Sweetie don't worry, I have something for you." Carlisle whispered in her ear, just as Natalie called him up to sing I'm Your Man by Michael Buble.

Once he was on the stage he gave a dedication to Esme, which dragged on for ages.

"Esme Cullen, this song is for you. You are the centre of my world and I would be lost without you. I would end my life just to be wife you, I would give you anything in the world, and I would be anything for you. You complete me like no other ever could. Before I had met you it was like a starry night, there were points of reason, but then when I first saw you it was like a meteor had shot across my sky. But then you went away and I was blind, I knew I had to give you everything and be with you. I was blind and until you came along I could finally see the world around me, the world that surrounded me was your world. That is why I will be singing I'm Your Man by Michael Buble for you."

"If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you  
If you want a partner  
Take my hand  
Or if you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand  
I'm your man

If you want a boxer  
I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor  
I'll examine every inch of you  
If you want a driver  
Climb inside  
Or if you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can  
I'm your man

Ah, the moons too bright  
The chains too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep  
Ah but a man never got a woman back  
Not by begging on his knees  
Or I'd crawl to you baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say please, please  
I'm your man

And if you've got to sleep  
A moment on the road  
I will steer for you  
And if you want to work the street alone  
I'll disappear for you  
If you want a father for your child  
Or only want to walk with me a while  
Across the sand  
I'm your man

If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you"

YAY! It was now time for my plan to be put into practice! I ran forward at a human speed up to the stage before Natalie had a chance to call out my name. Back at the table I could hear everyone grown apart from 3 people. Bella, Nessie and Jacob, They had no idea what I was doing but everyone else I'm sure has a generally idea of what it is.

"Why did you all grown?" Bella asked Edward

"Emmett has an OCD with Karaoke. Just watch and you'll soon find out." Edward explained to her.

I gave Natalie a light but ruff push off the stage back into the little area she sat with all of her equipment, only to get a whole lot of cheering erupt from everyone in the room. I turned around as the music started and unbuttoned a few of my top buttons.

"Untem, gliben, glaussen, glauben  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

**Out come some more buttons as i was dancing around.**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis

You know, it's kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he fakes it anyway  
He may not have a clue and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well, he makes up in denial

**My awesome dance moves were getting a lot of cheers from the girlies in here while Rose glared at them then smiled at me.**

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you, no way, for you, no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least, you'll know you can always go on ricki lake  
The world needs wannabes  
So hey hey, do that brand new thing

**I had around 2 buttons left at the button before I ripped my shirt of and threw it to Rose, before blearing lyrics into the mic.**

Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have ice cube, so he bought vanilla ice  
Now cruising in his pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily ass

**My foot swang up pretending to kick something.**

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you, no way, for you, no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least, you'll know you can always go on ricki lake  
The world loves wannabes  
So hey hey, do that brand new thing

Now, he's getting a tattoo, yeah, he's gettin' ink done  
He asked for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind, he's the, he's the dopest trip

**My finger wiggled back and forth in a no way.**

**My free hand was punching the air as the chorus started up again.**

Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you, no way, for you, no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least, you'll know you can always go on ricki lake

The world needs wannabes  
The world loves wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
And hey hey, do that brand new thing"

"So I think I'm pretty fly for a white guy! What do you guys think?" I called out to the crowed, who erupted once more in cheers. "I'll be here till 10." I called out as I looked at the clock on the wall which read 9:55.

Natalie walked back onto the stage sending me greasies as I jumped off the stage and went back to Rose. Music started up without her calling anyone's name out and suddenly I realised that she was singing! Her voice was way too high for what she was singing too, it sounded really bad and she destroyed an awesome song! How could anyone do that to Death Do Us Part by A Change of Pace? It is just inhuman!

"You can't live to make mistakes  
When you're dead and gone  
With your heart held in my hand  
The memory of your bloodstains  
All over broken picture frames

How could you tell me that I was wrong? (I was wrong)  
When you would have done the same  
Toy with emotions until they're gone (You were wrong)  
You would have done the same

I stole your heart  
Ripped it out  
And smashed it on this floor  
You have no need for such a useless thing  
Broken, forever more.

Life after this  
There's no such thing  
You replace my thoughts  
With these painful memories  
Now you're gone  
You're 9 feet under  
To far down to ever uncover

How could you tell me that I was wrong? (I was wrong)  
When you would have done the same  
Toy with emotions until they're gone (you were wrong)  
You would have done the same

I stole your heart  
Ripped it out  
And smashed it on this floor  
You have no need for such a useless thing  
Broken, forever more.

Leave it all to me  
I wont forget about you  
Leave it all to me  
I'll steal your heart!

Leave it all to me  
I wont forget about you  
Leave it all to me  
I'll steal your heart!

I stole your heart  
Ripped it out  
And smashed it on this floor  
You have no need for such a useless thing  
Broken, forever more.

(I stole your heart  
Ripped it out  
And smashed it on this floor  
You have no need for such a useless thing  
Broken, forever more.)

Now you're gone  
You're 9 feet under  
To far down to ever uncover

Now you're gone  
You're 9 feet under"

Finally she had finished singing! I swear that was torture! It was even worse having Vampire hearing. But it was funny how she was crying. Ha, ha! What a loser.

We were now heading out to the cars so that we could drive to Phillip Island, we would probably get there after 12, maybe 12:30. But what was odd was how there was a note under one of the rentals windscreen whippers. Carlisle was the first one to look at it, I was the last with the exclusion of Ness who on the short walk out had fallen asleep in Bella's arms.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_I don't like having my mind read, if you are unsure as to who or what I am I shall come by in a few days time while you are down at Phillip Island. _

_From_

_Love-Live_

_P.S_

_Angela says hi as well._

This note had us all wondering what was going on and who she really was.

**Hope that i have left you guys wondering, if you want to try to work some of it out read some of my other stories, one of them i have now meshed into this one but only a little bit. there is a clue mentioned in this chapter about it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	19. IMPORTANT!

**Ok i know that this isn't a chapter but u have to stick around and listen to what i have to say! as it is vitally important!**

**Love-Live-Twilight has a story called 101 ways to kill Jacob, and she has made some stuiped bet that i don't know the terms of but that dosen't matter anyway i do know that she has to get 109 reviews by chapter nine which will be the nex chapter so, if u value my stories so much that u want to see me update a ton then go and review every one of her chapters then pass this along.**

**If i go back and find that u guys have all been reviewing then i shall give u chapters all in a row throught this next week.**

**So now that u know the reward go and get reading and reviewing!**


	20. NOT CRASH

**This was yesterday's but i couldn't get on so i'll update again today. now that that is done i have something annoying to tell u, i dyed my hair the other day and it went a deep red instead of being chocolate! but i'm on holidays now and next week it's my birthday, so as a birthday present can u all review ever chapter?**

EMPOV:

We were almost to Phillip Island and about time too. I thought that they traveled faster on their roads here?

"Emmett, that's not true, they just have a different measuring system to what we do. Haven't I said this to you all of the way down here?" Edward said in a repetitive voice.

"Gees Emmett, you would think that you were a child asking how much longer when they are going places. Not even Nessie is that bad." Bella said, back up by Nessie who gave a little huff as she slept in Jacob's arms.

Hm, I wonder how Love-Live is related to Angela? Sure Angela left to go off with her biological sister just before the wedding, we had heard from her every now and then but still we haven't heard from her for months! Or at least I haven't, but that could have something to do with what I did to her while she was waiting for her sister. This is getting really annoying, I thought Angela was nice but all of this stuff? We could have a little more information here!

"Emmett, lay off Angela, she has been really kind to us. It wouldn't surprise me if she doesn't like you as much because of using the cyclopropane on her." He was smirking while he said that! Stupid-

"You finish that sentence and u will be kicked out of the car." AH!

Ah well I'll finish it anyway, because it's my thoughts and I can do what I want with them!

Stupid

Son

Of

A

Bitch

Otherwise

Known

As

The

Fucking

Vampire

Who

Can

Read

Minds!

Suddenly Edward jerked off the to side of the road, ha, ha! Better not let Bella hear that or else she'll be jealous that the road wants Edward and not her! Gravel flew up from under the tiers and Edward brought the car to a stop.

"Emmett get out now." Edward said in a low and hollow voice. I didn't even make an attempt to move and just sat there staring at him. "Emmett. Get. Out. Of. The. Car. Right. Now." Again I didn't move, but that was my mistake, I didn't know he had the new Crash Bandicoot game that I hadn't even played yet with him! I did when he held it up before opening the car door and through it out!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried as I jumped out of the car and used my vampire speed to go and catch it. But as soon as I was out of the car, Edward drove off.

From inside the car I heard Rose sigh, but wasn't paying that much attention to her right now. I just needed to save Crash!

By the time that I had gotten to my game it was all broken after being stomped on by cattle. I lay down in a fetal position until I heard movement from inside a house that was in the next paddock over deciding that before they get a guy out on me I better move. I guess I was walking then as I had no phone to call Rosalie on to come and get me.

**Birthday list:**

**Reviews for ever chapter!**


	21. Rose Help!

**yeh so it's not long i know that but i'm really stressed out. like i mentioned about my brithday next week, i'm having a party and i have only been old by people that they cant coem and only 2 people other then fam and a fam friend have told me that they are coming, when the cut off date is thursday!**

**Anyway, this is how Rose gets emmett back, i know it's not much but considering the stress i'm under there was going to be no chapter as i couldn't get my brain to think.**

EMPOV:

I had finally gotten to Phillip Island then found Churchill Island that Alice had somehow managed to book the whole Island for us even though I didn't think that it was going to be possible, as I had heard Esme blabbering on about the historic buildings on it.

Edward was going to pay for that as I got out of the water that I had swam though so that the humans wouldn't see me running super fast, cause I'm so totally awesome that I shouldn't be help up by these nut cases in there mental labs. America was one thing, but Australia? I felt a shiver go through me from that thought. Who knows what the relatives of England's cons would do if they found a vampire here? Just look at the psycho girl Jaq who was in that place where we had the karaoke, I can't imagine what she would do…

A/N: yeh I know I'm bagging Australia and me but I'm stressed out and need people to laugh at me.

As soon as I took my first step onto land I felt something hard smash into me and shove me back into the water.

"Geoff" I huffed trying to shove who ever it was off me, but suddenly regretted it as Rosalie stomped off in annoyance at me leaving me with some of my buttons undone. "Aw, Rose, I didn't mean it like that. I thought you were poopie Eddie weddie." I tried to plead with her as I pulled a fish out of my pants. I hadn't relished that it wasn't a fish instead a crab and as soon as I tried to take it out it grabbed onto me.

"OW! YOU STUIPED THING GET OFF ME! ROSE HELP THERE IS A CRAB STUCK SOMEWHERE THAT IS ALWAYS RESERVED FOR YOU!" I cried after her.

She stopped and as I jumped about I thought I saw her figure shaking a little bit but then she continued to walk away from me, and I was sure that in replacing normally with always would have gotten her to come back to me!

**reviews to make me happy and better revenges!**


	22. Hopping?

**yeh i know that i feel behind... by two days and i'm sorry. i had work and by the time i got home i was tried and couldn't be bothered. and i also got an annonamise review that said it was to fucking grose, and how "Jasmine" (reviewer) said that she wasn't going to read it anymore. really i don't give a damn, but if ur gonna stop reading someones story dont tell them and dont finish reading it just because of one tiny little part, and most people think that guys getting hit is comical. so really this is what i have to say to "Jasmine" fuck off, i didn' force to to read it u stuiped bitch.**

**all done :)**

**but really if u dont like it anymore then stop reading it u dont have to tell the author that ur not reading it anymore. and i'm not being harsh with what i said about her, but if she wants to piss me off because she dosen't like something then i will do something i return. i don't back down easy.**

EMPOV:

A few seconds after Rose went off I could hear the approach of something, but I still had the crab in my pants. I tried a few different things to get it off and finial did when I smashed it. The only probable now was that I had crab guts soaking down my pants. To someone it might look as if the blood was pee and I had wet my pants, but luckily it didn't get that far as my pants were already wet so it only made a small blood stain. Surprisingly crab blood smells as bad as one of the mutts.

Whatever was coming closer to me I could tell it was... hopping? OH! It's a kangaroo! Awesome, lets tick off one of my must do's in Australia now!

I prowled up to the girl kangaroo, too quickly for it to notice me and I pulled its baby out and replace myself. Or I tried to; she can fit a whole baby in her pouch but can only get my leg? What gives! Sighing as I pulled my leg out. Well I couldn't do that one, damn it, but at least I know that there is no goo like _The Simpsons_ say.

I feel a bit thirsty so I quickly sank my teeth into it neck.

_Later..._

I had been searching for the baby for ages! Rose has made me look for it because I killed its mother and gave me a lecture all about how utterly depended the babies were for the mother's protection.

AH UH! I found it. I quickly ran over to a bush at vampire speed and picked the baby up as it tried to get away from me.

"Shh, it's ok. You're going to be my new pet." I said as I walked back to the information centre, stroking it along the way.

Well I missed one of the things that I wanted to do but, I have also ticked something else off!

**Review and dont be a bitch like Jasim, critasisum is welcome but not the way that she put it. and tell me what u wanna see!**


	23. Kangaroo Jack

**Ok i know this is short but just think, it's longer then the last one. The secondhalf is something that love-Live dreamed only it was me not Renesmee.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

EMPOV:

I had walked in the wrong direction! I couldn't run incase te joey got scared and kicked my in the face, which would hurt it and a mother dosen't want her baby getting hurt. Well i'm the dad not mother. I quickly thought when i heard a loud laugh inside a historical cottage. A laugh that sounded like... EDWARD! Listening into there conversation it sounded as if Nessie was being put to bed but she din't want to go.

"But it's not even dark outside, who puts there kids to bed when it's really light anyway? Only people with babies thats who." Nessie complained.

"well over here they are towards the end of something they call daylight savings. It's really 8 o'clock." Edward tried to explain. Holly cow! 8'oclock! That joey had me looking for it for hours! "hang on sweetie. Emmett stop listening in and go take care of your baby, a big mummy like you needs to put her baby to bed." Edward spoke at a normale tone but i still eard him. "see Renesmee even auntie Emmy needs to put her baby to bed."

"Since when did Emmy be an aunty or have a baby?" Ness asked trying to distract her parents.

"Don't try to distract us Renesmee, thank you edward for giving her that." Bella put in, even she knew that she was trying to distract them.

"I wasn't" Nessie said, i could just picture her putting on the awsome puppy dog face i thought her.

"Yes, Emmett thanks for teacher her that one, now go away, this is a family discussion." Edward called out conferming my puppy dog face look she had on. But another light went off in my head. Family time? Well I'm family...

I ran forward a little faster then the human pace forgetting about Kanagroo Jack in my arms and ran into the cottage. It was filled with old time things, that i had used when i was human. Edward let out a growl when he rised what i was doing and train to stop me but we crashed into each other front on.

We both stumbled backward and i felt blood seeping down my front. Hang on. Blood? BLOOD! No Kanagroo Jack! My baby...

I had berried Kangaroo Jack and was heading back to the information centre where we all met and spent our free time. I was just passing the cottage where Nessie was sleeping and thought she was awake.

"Who are you?" she mumbled in her sleep.

I sat down just outside her window... in a garden bed. Woops. Just as i noticed that i had an awsome idea! Nessie can still use her power when she's asleep! I quicky and quietly snuck inside the cottage. I picked up her little hand and help it to my face.

_Dream:_

There was some party going on and Ness was standing talking to some girl with brown hair.

"who are you?" Ness asked her.

"I'm Love-Live! I came to your party!" she said giving Nessie a hug and handing her a present wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Nessie took it slowly then opened it to find purple hair dye?

Someone big was stomping around the corner... Me! I came around the corner and called out "It's Love-live!"

_Dream End:_

I was suddenly pulled out of the dream as Nessie woke up. I saw her body start to shake as she gained consesness.

But then she bursted out laughing and i joined, even though she gave me a puzzeled look.

**Review guys common, what do u guys want to see happen???**


	24. Shark?

**Sorry that i was late with giving you this i have a ton of homework at the moment and right now i'm putting this up during class, so shhhh.**

**check out my short story Cherry and Me under misc books.**

EMPOV:

It was a few days later and there wasn't much to do on the island, or else I had already done it. Esme had been sneaking around the cottages fixing them up as a thank you for letting us rent the historic island, but was kept on being caught by one of us, then would say something about how see had been looking for the foxes home that keeps on killing the possums that she apparently kept finding dead. Little to her knowledge it was actually Nessie who was killing them, because she had grown fond of them and would chase them around at night after she was meant to be in bed asleep, and when she caught them she would cuddle them a bit to hard and tried to hide the evidence, by mauling it like a fox would have done.

Ness and I had, had a funeral for kangaroo jack the day after his accident, I swear if I could I would have cried! It was so sad seeing my one and only baby die before me, now I know why parents say that they get to die before there kids. The kids are meant to out live the parents not the other way around!

Edward and Jasper who had gone for a swim -while Alice latterly dragged Bella of to a place called Cows to go shopping- both rolled there eyes at me as I passed them heading to tick of another thing on my list. Eat a shark!

I had seen a helicopter flying around the place and Alice had called and said that there were some shark sightings in the waters, and that we can't go swimming or else people will be suspicious. But who was to say that we couldn't go hunting?

"Emmett! Alice just sent us a text and told me it was fine for you to go hunt that shark." Carlisle called out.

I ran into where mine and rose's bags were kept in the staff room which was our own room while we stayed, and quickly changed into some boardies, then made a run for the cliff so that I could do a bomb into the water. Hmm later I'll have to ask Bella if she wants to go cliff diving.

It seemed to take a very short amount of time for the drop as; as soon as I had jumped I was in the water crunching along the rocks on the sea floor. I pushed myself away from the island and started looking for the shark, when two flippers were shoved onto my feet.

Spinning around I saw a foot dart around the corner, but I was too eager to find the shark to worry about which of my family put unnecessary flippers on my feet.

It took me a while to find the shark but I finally found it at a surf beach called Woolamai. I quickly swam after it and grabbed it by the tail. Wow it was a good sized shark; I would have looks of fun with this one.

It tried to spin around to grab me but I got it in a head lock and jumped onto its back. I trashed furiously trying to get me off it, but I'm the awesome Emmett, so it never got me off. Just as I bit down on it I felt something bit my arm so suddenly that I was flung off the other shark only to find that another one was swimming away after unsuccessfully trying to tear me apart.

I would eat that one too then, I finished of the first shark and swam after the other one. I didn't want to catch it just yet as something about it intrigued me, which gave me a feeling it wanted me to follow it. So that's what I did.

It lead me back to the island where we were staying so I bit down hard on the skin only to be yanked away by someone that was out of the water.

Just as my head broke the surface I heard _her_…

"EMMETT! You will not bit my husband!" Bella screamed at me as Jasper let me drop back into the water.

I quickly looked at the "shark" that was standing up next to me only to find my poo for brains brother unzipping the shark suite.


	25. Grannies Panties!

**i know i am a very bad person with not updating in ages but crap has come up and i haven't had time to do it.**

**dont give up on me, i'm on holidays and am really at Phillip Island so when is a better time to right then now?**

EMPOV:

So really I hadn't asked Bella if she wanted to go cliff diving, instead I told her Nessie was hurt after and told her to follow me.

So right now we were flying around the Island calling out her name. There was no one else to interrupt my plans as they had all gone off to do their own things. In fact Nessie and her puppy were really watching the motorbikes down the track back on Phillip Island. To get around having mobiles so that she couldn't be called by Alice or Nessie, I had pulled her sim card out and tossed it off the same cliff we were facing now.

"I think I heard her call out from over there." I said and pointed up to a big hill that was really a cliff.

"I'M COMING SWEETIE!" Bella called out before rushing up to the cliff.

She suddenly came to a halt just before the cliff face.

I ran up to her just as she turned around. A horrified look came onto her face as I shoved her off the cliff.

She fell as if she was trying to fly. Her arms madly swinging around as she tried to fight the laws of gravity.

Jumping in after her I quickly caught up to her at the halfway mark as I let Newton's law pull me down.

"Ease up Bella. You have done this for fun before!"

"Yeah, and look what good that di-" she didn't get to finish as we both smashed into the salty grave that Will Turner guards.

I looked around for Bella but instead found a pissed off looking Edward. I quickly tried to swim away but he caught my foot and hurled me out of the water –I ended back on top of the cliff somehow, and I thought Ed was weak- before Alice appeared holding some Grannies Panties! Ah the horror!

Edward, Jasper and Puppy were all holding my fighting body down as Alice and Bella super glued the panties AND a matching bra. I didn't know where Rosalie and Nessie were. Right as I thought that Ness came down onto the beach, took one look at her family before turning and walking back in the direction she came in, mumbling something about she not being the only child.

A loud hissing noise suddenly came from the water making everyone freeze and look out to see.

"OI! CULLENS! This way." An echolike voice called out.

Turning, we all saw the girl with Jet black hair walking towards us.

**Please review to tell me what a shit all person i am.**

**Bad Jaq**


	26. Update

So I am just giving you guys and update real quick about my stories.

They are coming, I actually have about 30 hand written pages from when I was overseas that I have to type up, but as soon as I got back from Germany after 4 weeks (3 and a half spent at school) I was straight back into homework for year 11. which is really annoying.

I had been planning on getting something up this weakened however I have a ton of stuff due on Monday which includes and essay, 8 weeks of blogging in German, year 12 psych homework, 5 chapters of math's, voice recording in German and history.

However I will try and update next week end or if I get a free weeknight this weekend, sorry about this, but don't give up on me I have also had personal crap…

I would also just like to take the time to explain about my little brother who is 10 and will be undertaking in the World's Greatest Shave 2010.

He needs help from sponsor though so if you want to sponsor him, even a dollar to two:

.?registrationID=324045

His Youtube video is:

.com/watch?v=kUhLEuFQwSo

Facebook Page:

**.com/?ref=logo#!/pages/Worlds-greatest-Shave-2010-by-10-Year-Old-Boy/285851416585?v=info&ref=ts**


End file.
